


Come To Me

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bittersweet moments, Denial of Reality, F/F, Hairbrushing, Intimacy, Romance, quiet moments, rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: It’s always near the end of the day when Eleanor appears at Max's door.





	Come To Me

 

It’s always near the end of the day when Eleanor appears at Max's door. When she’s done with the business of the day, her young brow creased into sharp worries beyond her years, her mouth pursed into that hard line she takes to deal with the men of this place. Max views it as a challenge, to see how quickly she can kiss that mouth into a smile, how easy it is to get her to surrender, without giving up anything of her own. That is the best surrender, and the only one Max requires from a lover.

She has had lovers before, women she cared for, and took to bed with great pleasure, but none that she truly loved until Eleanor Guthrie. Eleanor is the only one who can make her heart quicken in that way, the only one Max wants to see first in the morning when she wakes.  On the occasions that this happens, Max pretends it’s real, that this can always happen and she can always have this.

She knows it’s not true, but there are times she still lets herself pretend when it comes to Eleanor.

It’s the only time she’s let herself do that, and she knows it’s foolish. But there’s something inside her, still hopeful, unbearably hopeful that this won’t be all there is to this. That someday they will leave Nassau together, and Eleanor and she will see it fade into the distance and leave it far far behind them.

 

*  *  *

 

Now she takes Eleanor’s hand in hers, kissing her bruised knuckles. “Who did you punch this time?”

“He started it.” Eleanor makes a face, a face that would be childish on someone else perhaps, or even spoiled but on her, Max merely finds it charming and it makes her drop another kiss to Eleanor’s fingers.

“These hands are far too precious to me to get bruised so.” Max murmurs.

Eleanor looks at her, and then she reaches for Max, threading her fingers through Max’s hair, her mouth seeking Max’s fiercely. Max’s pulse jumps as Eleanor’s fingers tighten in her hair.

“Sometimes I want you so much I can hardly breathe.” Eleanor whispers across her lips. “Do you know what that feels like?” She looks half ashamed to have admitted such passion, such vulnerability in front of even Max, to whom it is safe to be vulnerable with. Eleanor doesn’t care to be vulnerable in front of anyone, and Max understands that.

“I do know.” She whispers back.

Max draws her over to the bed, pulling at Eleanor’s shirt, helping her untie her belt. Eleanor’s breasts brush hers as she leans in again to kiss Max and Max slips a hand between her legs. Eleanor’s moan is lost between their kisses and then she’s on the bed, gazing up at Max with wild hunger in her eyes.

Max settles between her thighs and then, has an idea. “Lie still.” She turns so that she’s lying close to Eleanor’s cunt, and Eleanor is faced with hers. Eleanor reaches for her, pressing her mouth hungrily to Max’s slit. Max gasps faintly. Eleanor is good at this, though the first time she ducked her head shyly between Max’s legs, she was uncertain of herself.

That uncertainty is no longer. Eleanor grasps her hips confidently as she sucks at Max’s clit, working it just so, as Max likes. Max could let her do this all night; it’s a pleasure to be pleasured by Eleanor Guthrie. But she wants to share this with Eleanor, and so she presses her tongue to the heat between Eleanor’s pale thighs. She loves the way Eleanor shivers under her touch, how she tastes sweet to Max’s tongue. How her hands grip Max’s hips harder as Max draws her closer and closer to climax.

“Max.” Eleanor gasps. “ _Max_.” she buries the rest of her moan between Max’s thighs, kissing her, teasing her clit until Max trembles head to toe, her breasts swelling and falling with the force of it.

Eleanor raises her head, exhaling loudly. She gazes down at Max and then kisses her, mingling their tastes. She is Max’s own heart, and the truth in that makes Max’s stomach constrict almost painfully. She breaks the kiss and rolls them, straddling Eleanor, riding her, sliding her fingers between their joined bodies, to draw Eleanor upward to the precipice once more. It is one thing to let another be vulnerable with you; it is another thing to let yourself be vulnerable with them in return.

 

*  *  *

 

The brush glides gently through Eleanor’s hair, untangling the golden locks.

“My mothed used to do this when I was very small.” It was on rare occasions when they were allowed to spend the night together in their hut. Her mother’s hands had been worn, weary from the day’s work, but still loving as they moved through Max’s curls. “It was soothing, it meant everything was all right for the moment.”

“For the moment.” Eleanor murmurs softly.

“Sometimes a moment is all you have.” Max tells her. A moment was enough to say you loved someone, to snatch a knife, to run into the dark, to spin a lie into truth. You could do many things in a moment or you could nothing and simply let it exist on its own.

“Someday you will make something of this place.” She whispers, her fingers gentle as they comb through Eleanor’s hair. “You will do it because I know you, I know how hard you work and I know…” here she treads delicately, for Eleanor’s feelings about her father are as bitter as raw olives, and as changeable as a storm at sea. “How much you seek to have that work recognized.”

Eleanor turns her face into Max’s thigh, kissing her skin. “You know me so well.” She turns her head and looks up at Max. “It is recognized. By you.”

Max smiles and leans down to cup Eleanor’s face in her hands. She knows that is true, but it is not enough. Eleanor needs the world to see her, but also her father. One of those, if not both, will disappoint her, but Max will always be there.

 


End file.
